


地府吐槽君

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208
Kudos: 1





	地府吐槽君

地府吐槽君，是地府内近段时间流行起来的树洞吐槽号，自从火起来之后每天都能收到各种各样的吐槽，诸如“妻子单手就能抡起来一把钺，寡人好方”“我是不是父亲从垃圾堆里捡回来的？”“夫人跟着父亲跑了，我头顶一片呼伦贝尔大草原”“小妾跟着儿子跑了，妻子劝我放宽心笑着活下去”之类的糟心事说不完道不尽。

今天，地府吐槽君收到了一封特别的来信：

“嗨，地府邦哥，求翻牌！

“本人女，爱好男，坐标朝代会掉马就不说了，颜值大概在6到7分左右吧；亲弟弟爱好男女不限，个子很高，颜值大概在7分；丈夫的代号是Q，他应该爱好女……吧……颜值也很高，大概在6分。

“事情是这样的。Q小时候家境很不好，身世也很凄惨，原本被送到很远的地方，但后来他自己又跑回来，我可怜他就收为骑奴了，当时只觉得小孩子长得很俊俏，根本没别的想法，而且带一个俊美的骑奴出行是当时一件体面事。结果有次弟弟到我这里做客，先是看上了Q的姐姐，之后又要把他带走。虽说当时挺舍不得，但弟弟是【厚码】，我又抢不过他，遂放弃。

“后来才发现，我输在了起跑线上。[手动再见]

“Q后来被安排进了兵营，这期间的事我一概不知，然而接下来事情的走向出乎所有人的意料。

“前面说了，Q的姐姐被带进宫，虽然被冷落了一年但很快又重新得宠，紧接着就怀上孩子。这一来，正妻那边不干了，他们派人去绑架当时已经在兵营的Q。弟弟不仅冒着得罪所有人的风险把他救回来，还给他升官封个小将军。

“啊对了，忘记说当时的时代背景。当时有个很野蛮的【厚码】经常侵略我们，还要求我们向他们进贡，EXOME？！弟弟一怒之下组织将军们进行反攻，其中一个就有Q，事实上只有Q那一路打了胜仗，其他几个都……呃……扯远了抱歉。得胜归来后弟弟就封了Q更大的侯位，两个人的关系似乎比从前更密切些，连母亲都赏赐给他金银锦缎。我也偶然见过他一次，大概是从那个时候就对他有感觉吧。

“紧接着Q就平步青云，直到弟弟赏无可赏。于是我就顺理成章地提出嫁给Q，弟弟虽然很气恼但无可奈何——虽然南风在当时不算什么，但也不能太光明正大。婚后我和Q都很满意，虽做不到完全的两厢情愿，但相敬如宾还是有的。

“原本以为日子就这么平常地过下去，那些出现在Q身上的风言风语也会渐渐消失。万万没想到，弟，弟，居，然，利，用，公，务，争，宠。

“我们这里有每天都有官员值夜班的规矩，本来没什么——可一个月能有二十天都被【厚码】拉进宫，这像话吗？而且宫里规定晚上宫门是要落钥的，外臣不得留宿宫中，值班的地方距离内宫还很远，可每次Q进宫都会被弟弟‘请’到内宫。第一次听到这个消息的我的内心只有两个字：呵呵。

“更不要脸的还在后面。Q因为早年打仗，身体不太好，所以我希望他能多在府里修养。可弟弟不仅创立了一个什么‘大驾大将军骖乘’的礼仪，还借着这个理由带着Q到处游山玩水。天下知道的都说我是Q的妻子，不知道的还可能以为他俩才是一对儿呢。

“然而，你们觉得我就这样屈服了吗？

“别忘了，我才是Q的正牌夫人啊。[黄豆微笑脸]

“Q去世后，我找到弟弟，说死后想和Q合葬。弟弟当时看我的眼神都变了，像是要夺走他最珍爱的宝物。他一开始没答应，说考虑考虑；几天后邀请我进宫，一见面看见他贼兮兮的样子我就感觉不对劲，果然弟弟一口答应下来，还说绝不反悔。我心里虽有疑问，但这的确算了了一桩心愿，就未曾过多纠结，没过多久就来到了地府。

“一开始还眼巴巴地等着弟弟把我葬在Q旁边，事实证明我太低估了从小到大一直跟我作对的阶级敌人。

“Q的墓在弟弟陵寝的东北方，差不多1里多远的地方，我就想着怎么样也得葬在他身边啊。哪知道那个熊！孩！子！他居然把我扔在远离Q的墓3里多的地方？！当时要不是父亲母亲拦着，我早就冲出地府找他算账了【。

“弟弟也下来后，二话没说先拉着Q带他在地府里转一圈，一转就是一个月没回家[冷漠.JPG]。我实在心疼Q的身体，想尽各种办法把他留下来，但每次要说点什么时弟弟就会冲过来，把Q支走了。还能怎么办？我也很绝望啊！遂来地府邦哥这里槽一下，顺便求助，谢谢各位答卷的考生！”

评论区

照例抢位发广告：首阳山一级御品豪宅，临山御水，禁军安保团，物业一流，地下一百八十层超挑高建筑，面积一百八十平精品别墅，真·帝王级享受！详情请咨询：0379-7474747！前二百名购买者另有折扣优惠！

朕是你们所有皇帝的祖宗：开口第一句就已经掉马了好吗【摊手】

地府首席小卖部CEO：出售花生瓜子小板凳！看戏吃瓜啦！

认真答题君：这样吧，要不您找您丈夫好好谈谈？在还能挽回丈夫的心时千万别手软！

另一位平阳：楼上看清题了吗？都说了人已经被拐走好几百年了【白眼】奉劝题主一句，遇到这种熊弟弟就该吊起来打一顿。

大唐正史第一责任编辑：抱紧皇后，瑟瑟发抖。

据天下之安：姑姑不必太担心，侄子这就去劝劝父亲！

扶天下之危：楼上你可算了吧，再吵起来你还得跑我这里求收留【笑哭】别掺和你们家那摊子事儿了，要不要跟我出个远门？

朕是你们所有皇帝的祖宗：扶苏你给朕回来！！！！！

大唐正史第一责任编辑：看了眼自家儿子，不禁感叹还是我唐清净！

狼顾不是脖子扭180度：你唐清净？不好意思我觉得我魏晋最清净好吗？以及正好问问那位责任编辑，《晋史》是怎么编出来的？

照例抢位发广告：你魏晋清净？？呵呵我记得楼上天天和他学生在首阳山发狗粮，发得众人想逃离首阳山，导致首阳山房价暴跌。资本家一生气，我们这些扫地工就倒霉！所以才在各个帖子下占位发广告好吗？！！

葡萄甘蔗与石蜜：怪我们咯？略略略。

另一位平阳：这帖子都歪到哪里去了……现在最靠谱的办法就是找弟弟【好好地】【心平气和地】谈谈，要是谈不拢，原PO找我，我专治不听话的熊弟弟。

……

（以下省略3620条评论）

在大家都快把这篇求助帖遗忘的时候，地府吐槽君突然发出来一篇关于这个帖子的后续之“朕是弟弟朕有话要说”：

地府邦哥，朕只有一句话——

朕就是喜欢看你们生气却又无可奈何的样子。

完


End file.
